


Plans for Tonight

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out enjoy Sally's company while planning for the night.





	

 

"I'm surprised you didn't do this before."

 

Breakdown snapped out of his haze, blinking back sweat from his face as he looked up to his lover.

 

"Do... this?"

 

"No, decide to use the washrooms on this side.  What do you think I mean, Breakdown?"

 

He didn't answer, but a groan underneath them turned his attention back to the woman between them.  Sally's hands were gripping his hips harder as he pounded her throat.  Knock Out's cock was moving in and out of her so fast that the slapping of their skin was almost too close together to recognize.

 

"Well... I didn't want to bother you two-"

 

"Oh Breakdown, tell me you haven't been avoiding us all this time out of some chivalrous idea?" Knock Out flipped his hair out of his face before grabbing Sally's hips to thrust harder.  "You do realize that the elf colonel has had several of her little boy toys on her at once when she's tight and wet?"

 

The taller ogre blushed.  No, he didn't need to be reminded.  He had walked in on several of those occasions that he wished to not admit to.

 

"So there.  If you need a good time and you find us already engaged, just come join us." He paused to finish releasing into Sally, who moaned and came around his cock.  "You know how much Sally likes it when we're both attending to her."

 

She nodded in agreement around his cock as she allowed Knock Out to settle her body onto the tiled floor, her hands able to move down from Breakdown's hips to help stroke him off.

 

"Speaking of which, I received my requisition from that shop earlier today.  I can get it set up tonight if we're all available.  What do you say, Breakdown?"

 

His dark skin blushed when he realized what his lover was talking about.  Knock Out had been talking about wanting to put Sally into a comfortable position so they could do that.  But that was hard to do without the right equipment.

 

Sally pulled off him, saliva and pre-cum on her lips, to look back at Knock Out.  "I-I have nothing important tomorrow morning.  I-I could finish my chores in the evening if you w-want to... do that."

 

"Well, we have two reservations for tonight."  He eased her head forward to encourage her to clean off his cock, which she did with delight on her face, "What say you, Breakdown?"

 

It should have been hard to concentrate with his cock ready to burst, but Breakdown wasn't straining or struggling to get an answer out.  He was just too busy thinking.  Thinking about their dear Sally, trussed up and tied to the table in their room, giggling and begging for them to take care of her.  His and Knock Out's cocks were out; they were seated on the loveseats in their room and enjoying tea while spitroasted her on the coffee table.  She would be feeble to do anything but slowly move in her bonds, their own bodies not moving in a torturously teasing move.  But they would move their hands.  Tweak her nipples, rub her clit, pat her stomach.

 

Of course, by the end of their cup of tea, the both of them would be pounding her into a mind-fuck of orgasms, stuffing her full of cum and toys until it was time to move to the bed.  That was when they would make her scream herself hoarse.

 

"I'd say it's a date." Breakdown grinned wickedly as he cajoled Sally off Knock Out's cock to return to his.  He grunted when he ejaculated down her throat, her warm mouth only sucking harder to take him all in.

 

That would it for now, but he would be ready for more tonight.

 

END


End file.
